Wireless communication system may have different types of network structures or architectures, such as an independent network structure and a central-control network structure. As an illustrative, non-limiting example, a central-control network may include at least one host interface, e.g., a base station and a wireless access point (“AP”), and several transmission interfaces, e.g., work stations or user devices. Before acquiring network services, a transmission interface has to be connected to the host interface. In contrast, an independent network may include several transmission interfaces that may operate independent from each other, including having peer-to-peer communications between two transmission interfaces that may operate within a limited range.
As an illustrative, non-limiting example, a central-control network may include work stations or user devices with different transmission efficiencies or characteristics, such as work stations having high-speed transmission capabilities joined by work stations having only low-speed transmission capabilities. A main system, such as a base station or its interface, may use different transmission modes, such as modes with different transmission rates (i.e., from 24 MBit/sec to 48 Mbit/sec, 54 Mbit/sect, etc.), to perform data transmission with work stations having different transmission (and data-receiving) speeds or capabilities. As an example, under the IEEE 802.11 standard, when a main system interface performs communication with a work station with only low-speed transmission capability, the work station may use a lower transmission rate, which requires more communication time. This affects the communication between a main system interface and a work station with high-speed transmission capabilities.
Therefore, it is desirable to have communication devices and methods that, in some examples or applications, may reduce or avoid one or more of the drawbacks existing in traditional systems.